Warattetai kara!
by Shiori Mayonaka no Yume
Summary: Inu/naru crossover. My first attempt, be kind! rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys here is a new fanfic that I came up with I never EVER did this kind of crossover so tell me what you think okay!

Inuyasha/Naruto X-over

Title: Warattetai kara!

Summary: There was one person that truly cared for Gaara, but he never acknowledged it; his servant Kagome Higurashi.

Declaimer: Don't own anything at all so please don't sue me!

Pairing: Kagome/Gaara with a little one-sided Kagome/Sasuke or Neji

For Warning: Flamers will be put on blast for every one I get; which I shouldn't get because I didn't ask for any flames. If you got a problem with my fic or this pairing you need to just push the back button and keep it moving. I am not trying to be a bitch or anything but do not want to get all upset because you leave some crude as review. Thank you.

(page break here)

_Prologue: Beginner's luck._

_Gaara had enough training for today. The instructors kept pushing him; so Shukaku killed them._

_As if the villagers didn't already think of him as a freak already. Now 10 years old, Gaara wanted nothing more to do with his "family". He seen how a real family behaved and his was nothing like that. The mother would be hugging the child and be tender and caring. The child would laugh and smile and hug her back._

_Except for the fact that he hasn't smile since he was 6 years old._

_His mother was dead._

_And her voice remained in his head even though he never met her._

_The father was supposed to be the head of the home and loving. Wise and compassionate and teach the children right from wrong._

_His was the Kazekage of Suna who sealed Shukaku in him before he was even born; placing him in the predicament he was in now._

_The brother's and sisters of the child would be mean but loving. They would look out for their younger sibling and teach them cool things to do, like playing weird games or how to throw a shuriken._

_His siblings feared him. Treated him like an abomination. Like it was his fault that he was the way he was. He didn't ASK for Shukaku to be sealed inside of him. He never would have. Already a prodigy in his own right, Gaara had no friends to hang around with at the academy growing up. His brother and sister would disappear as soon as they reached the gates of the school._

_Lunch had to be the most miserable time of all for him when he was younger. While he sat eating lunch, the other kids picked on him all the time. They threw rocks at him, sand, and sticks. Shukaku did nothing to stop those attacks. Only the attacks that could kill him._

_Well, in the past that happened. Now a Genin, they feared him to the point that they would avoid him. They never made eye contact with him or anything like that._

_Today was no different. Hit by all kinds of things but none of the children had the nerve to come up to him and actually do something._

_Now that would just be stupid._

_Today was his birthday. He never got presents from his family so there was little to expect. Winter's in Suna was just as bad as the summer so the trek home through the empty town was slower than his normal one._

_Reaching home Gaara opened the door and walked straight into his room only to discover that there was someone lying in his bed. Walking closer to the bed he saw a pool of raven-blue hair fanned out across his bed. Then he noticed the small hands folded on top of the sheets. Next was the small round face and then the blue eyes that was staring at him intently. A girl._

"_Who are you?" the girl asked. _

"_You're in my bed and you are asking me who I am?" he asked her. He couldn't mask the indifference and the coldness from his voice; or the confusion and curiosity._

"_My name is Kagome. The Kazekage appointed me to you I think…you are Gaara-kun right?" Gaara was slightly surprised. She was not afraid of him. If anything, she was just confused. "You do know who I am right?" she nodded. "And your supposed to do anything I tell you to right?" she nods again then frowned. "Except for killing and other things that I feel are against my will." "You speak pretty eloquently for a 5 year old." He told her. _

_She smiled. "And you have a very large vocabulary!" she said grinning. She held out her hand for him to shake. "So, what do you want to do? It is your birthday after all!" she said smiling. Gaara couldn't think of anything so he just sat down and stared at her. "Tell me about yourself." He wanted to know more about this girl. She was the only person that didn't fear him. Just what was she?_

"_Um, my name is Kagome Higurashi and I am 9, not five. I am part of the Great Higurashi clan of the Amagakure, village hidden among the heavens. I'm actually a princess, hence why my vocabulary is large. To prevent failure among my household I was forced to train at an extremely young age. Let's try 2 years old. I had an older sister named Kikyo but she died during a mission two years ago along with her husband. I have a brother in-law Sesshomaru and two little siblings: a brother, Souta and my older sister in-law Kaede. I love strawberries and I am a miko."_

"_A what?"_

"_A miko: a Shrine Maiden. A Miko purifies evil and does all kinds of cool stuff. I could purify Shukaku when I'm older."_

"_Why can't you do it now?"_

"_Well…My mommy said that I am a direct descendent of our ancestress Midoriko and so I inherited all of her powers and because of that I have a lot of miko ki stored inside of me. If I tried to purify Shukaku I might end up purifying you too. And that would make me very sad."_

"_Why? That would just make everyone else happy." he said turning away from her. And it would. Nobody wanted him around no matter what he did. So what was the use? He has lived on his own personal motto for the last three years__: kill anyone perceived as stronger than himself because they are a threat to his very existence._

_Kagome frowned and hugged him from behind causing Gaara to freeze. Shukaku didn't stop her from touching him. "What are you doing?" he asked her. "Giving you a hug; Because I know that you believe you are worthless but I think differently and someday, not by me or any one else, but you yourself will come to realize that and from the ashes of your past you will rise and be stronger than anyone because you have learned to over come your past."_

_Gaara just stood there stiff as a board but he did enjoy the warmth radiating off of her. Yashamaru's hugs were cold like ice._

"_You're welcome." She said and then crawled back into the bed and patted the space next to her. "Come on up!" she said. Shrugging, Gaara climbed on the bed and Kagome rapped her arms around his and she fell asleep. If it wasn't for Shukaku he would have loved to join her in the land of dreams. But fearing Shukaku would take over his whole being he stayed awake._

_Seeing as how he hasn't slept since he was 6 he didn't see how that was even possible now._

_But he did have the opportunity to see what someone looked like asleep and not just dead._

_Her eyes fluttered slightly when she exhaled. She was obviously having a good dream because she was smiling. Gaara tried to mimic her smile but his face was to tense._

'_Kill her. It would be some much easier now that she's asleep.'_

_He ignored the voice in head and turned over to watch the moon shift across the sky._

OWARI

Rushed? Slightly!

R and R PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, a got a little reviews but I will not be deterred! Thanks to those who reviewed. I re-read the first chapter and was ready to delete it but I decided against it. Also, I want to make something clear because I messed it all up: Gaara is 11 in the last chapter not 10.

So here is Chapter one!

* * *

Chapter 1: I don't want to cry (Translations of the Stories title)

Gaara woke up to the smell of food cooking.

It's been a month since Kagome entered his home and he was still puzzled as to how open hearted she was but even so; Gaara remained on the defensive. She could very well be devising a plan to kill him off. She was, after all, hired by his father. She could end up like Yashimaru. With the brief winter vacation passed he had a lot of time to learn about her.

She was the next in line the Higurashi throne. Her family was more complex than what she told him a month ago. Her family is not run by Hokages but by Queens and Princesses. Her little sister Kaede, nor her children, will never be able to inherit the throne because she is a bastard child; her father had an affair 3 years after Kagome was born. Her brother Sesshomaru could not inherit the throne because it was female ran not male. However, he did inherit his father's role before he married into the Higurashi family which was Hokage of Hanagakure: Village hidden among the flowers.

Her younger brother Souta was ill. He was a sickly child and was never allowed to leave the palace grounds in fear of him getting hurt so he lived with his their aunt Princess Tsunami.

She had another sister whose name she never knew. All she knew was that she was beautiful, she looked almost like her, and she had deserted the family to live in Konoha with some blond haired man. She was killed while giving birth to her child. She never knew if the child was alive or not

He learned that she had friends back in her village. Her village was built and filled with people who could destroy demons. Monks, Mikos, Shamans and Taijiyas were brought up in that village. She had two friends named Miroku and Sango who sent pictures to her over the month and letters.

Gaara didn't know how to treat another human being under his wing. It took him a long time to realize that unless he TOLD her what to do she would not do it. Meaning certain things like: going to the bathroom, moving from a spot, eating, drinking and anything of the sort. So he told her that she was allowed to do anything she NEEDED to do in order to survive.

Climbing out of the bed, he walked into the bathroom to bathe and dress for his return to

The Academy

Dressed and cleaned, Gaara walked into the kitchen to see Kagome standing on a chair over the stove mixing something in a pot and humming. "What are you doing up so early Gaara-sama?" she asked not even turning around. Gaara was surprised but didn't voice it. Instead he sat down and waited for her to finish what she was doing.

Kagome smiled to herself and continued humming and stirring the contents in her pot. When she was finished she climbed down, with the pot, and spooned in the contents into the two bowls table. Afterwards, she served up the bacon and eggs she had made a little earlier and the tea. "What is this?" Gaara asked, mixing the contents in his bowl. "Miso soup; Try it!"

Blessing the food for the both of them Kagome ate happily while watching Gaara eat his soup. He hadn't even touched his other food since he kept going for more of the soup. When they were finished, Kagome washed the dishes and handed him his pack for the academy.

Walking toward the door, Gaara slipped on his shoes and started to walk out the door when he realized that Kagome was sliding into hers and was about to walk out with him. "You are not coming with me to school." He told her slamming the door behind him.

Kagome looked at the door with a sad face and sat down.

* * *

He wasn't trying to be mean to her. Thinking about it ever since he got halfway past the house, Gaara was about to turn around but decided against it. These emotions where foreign to him and he had no idea how to act on them. He felt no remorse when killing and none when he scared his siblings and schoolmates so why did he care that his maid or whatever she was feelings were possibly hurt from his reaction to her coming to school with him.

Adjusting the strap to his bag, Gaara walked into his classroom and sat in the back where he always sat. He was the only one who sat in the back since the other kids were far to intimidated by him to even want to sit next to him.

Just the way he liked it.

He gave trying to make friends when he stopped smiling. Yashimaru was his friend and look where that got him. The bell rang for Lunch and Gaara realized that he had none. Instead he decided to go the training grounds to train until lunch was over.

Reaching the training grounds, he opened the Sack to pull out his throwing star pouch only to pull out a black bento with a note on top of it. Pulling off the letter he noticed how elegant the Kanji was and figured it had to be from her:

_Gaara-Sama_

_Are you well? Since you never sleep, I packed a healthy lunch for you to eat filled with proteins and carbohydrates to make sure you had something to burn off instead of your own fat. That's not healthy at all by the way. _

_Love, _

_Kagome_

He was going to chuck it in the trash when his stomach growled with disagreement. So sitting on bench he opened it up and ate.

* * *

School was out.

Gaara was walking up the path leading to his home when he paused at the door. Was she mad at him for not letting her come with him earlier?

He didn't want anyone to take her away. She was intriguing at most and if she was seen then she would be to busy hanging around other people and would stop caring for him. He had to admit that he enjoyed her fussing over him. Temari and Kankuro met her within the month of her being in their home.

They didn't understand why she would be happy to serve a monster like him. They asked her this when she was separated from him and she attacked them. Gaara had just walked into the room to hear her say to his pinned to the wall siblings, "I protect him because I want to. He's my friend and I'll always be there for him."

That made him hopeful.

Opening the door, Gaara was surprised to see that she had not left her spot since he left. Sitting on the little ledge near the shoes, Kagome was napping against the wall, hands folded in her lap. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see that he was back from school. "Konnichi-wa Gaara-sama, dinner will be ready within the hour." She bowed and left the room without another word.

Walking into the kitchen, Kagome pulled out the ground beef and decided to make Salisbury steak with herb crusted red potatoes and grilled veggies. Kagome smiled because it reminded her of her mom's cooking. She never did stick with traditional foods; she always made something different or unique.

When Kagome was finished, she called for Gaara and he came down. Kagome had asked before, but never realized that he lived separate from his family. They lived in the main house while he lived in the old home his mother lived in. Kagome found that cruel and appalling that the Kazekage would make his son live in the old home his deceased mother lived in. It was dirty and not very livable up until she came and cleaned it, repainted the walls and spruced it up with plants and paintings from home.

Gaara entered and sat at the table. She blessed the food for them and they ate in silence. She had to teach Gaara how to use a knife and fork (other than trying to kill someone with them) so they could eat different things.

Gaara wasn't used to her being so silent. She usually would be rambling on about what she did all day or what she found while cleaning but now she wasn't talking at all. So he had to ask her, "What's wrong with you?" Kagome looked up from her food and then back down. "I asked you a question Kagome." She sighed and got up from the table. "I want to go outside." "No."

Kagome felt her eyes water but did nothing but turn away from him. "Why not? I could get the shopping supplies and learn the surroundings of the village." "And leave me." Kagome turned to see Gaara glaring at his plate. "You will go out and meet other people and want to frequently see them. You'll forget about me and leave me alone." Kagome giggled and ran up and hugged him from behind. "I will never leave you alone like that. It's all about you okay? I may meet new people but I will never shirk my duties to be with them. Never;"

* * *

Kagome was going out for the first time. Gaara finally caved in and decided to let her go out. He wasn't going with her simply because he didn't want her to be shunned because she was around him. It wasn't fair to her. However, he was going to following her from a distance. Kagome was happy. Dressed in a short fire red kimono with a black yellow obi tied back like a bow and black flat sandals, Kagome was ready to go.

She started by heading to the shopping district. She wanted to make sure that some of the owners knew her face when she should decided to shop. She entered many market places and even brought so fresh strawberries since they were ripe and on sale.

Entering into an herb store, she rushed to see if there was any basil when she over two women talking. "Have you heard the latest news?" "No I didn't. What is it?" the woman looked around just as Kagome ducked behind a counter. "Kazekage-sama hired a whore to take care demon-child." The other woman gasped and Kagome huffed. "It's true. I heard she came from Hanagakure."

Not true last time Kagome checked.

"Her family was destitute and she was a lowly street-walker so he took her in."

That was bull too. Kagome's family was 3 xs richer than that lowly scum bag and Kagome wasn't forced. She took the job instead of it being Sango (Sango wouldn't let Gaara boss around and would probably kill him) much to the horror of the citizens of Hanagakure and Amagakure, her family and teachers as well.

"The beast already tried to kill her and is now in a private ward in the hospital." Kagome frowned at that. Was the Kazekage spreading more lies just to make Gaara hated even more?

Tired of listening to the old hens chatter, Kagome went up to pay for her stuff when one of the women stood in line. "You're not from around here are you?" the woman asked. Kagome didn't think she would stand out that much. "Yes ma'am. I moved here last month so I can be with my master." "Oh." The woman snorted and scratched her neck. "Since you're new here I'm going to help you out. There's a monster living in this village." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"No way old woman." The woman gasped. "I'll have you know brat, I'm only 34 years old and it's true. His name is Gaara. He has a creature sealed within him. He is vicious and mean and cruel. Cold-blooded and heartless thing he is. He's also the son of our Hokage. I'd kill myself if a person like that would ever reign over me." Kagome heard enough.

"Listen here you cackling hen. I happen to be that destitute whore that is working for the Hokage. I am not destitute nor a whore. Gaara-sama is not cruel and vicious all the time. It's only towards cowardly idiots like you that treat him like a plague. Just because he has a creature sealed inside of him doesn't make him a monster. And he will be the next Hokage so you better off yourself while you have the chance because since I know that you will rather die, I will kill you the day of his acceptance. Now, if you excuse me..." And with that she left the store.

News must travel fast because next thing you knew, she was being talked about like crazy. "People these days;" Kagome entered a fabric store and was welcomed. It was ran by two old men and on of their wives. "There used to be four of us but my wife passed away last year." One of the men said. "My name is Shuusuke by the way," he said shaking her hand. "So you're the girl that is working for Gaara-san?" Kagome nodded and the woman smiled at her. "No need to be worried. I am Miyuko and I do not shun him or you." The other men nodded. "We know what really went on between Gaara's birth and up to you coming here Princess."

Kagome dropped her shopping bag in surprise. "How did you know?" she asked. "We are old, not stupid ma'am. You're using a level 6 Genjitsu to hide your imperial mark aren't you? Ganjo could tell as soon as you walked into our store." Kagome smiled and nodded. "I am Princess Kagome Higurashi of Amagakure, First inline for the throne; second head of the Star Clan and Protector of the Shikon no Tama." Shuusuke and the others bowed and Kagome blushed. "Please don't bow or tell anyone else that you've met me." "Of course not princess; now, would you like some tea while you shop?" Kagome smile and nodded.

While she was shopping Kagome learned a few things about Suna and the owners of this shop:

For one thing, not everyone respected the Kazekage. Too many people died protecting Suna from enemies he constantly makes. Including their children; the entire village was afraid of Gaara for many reasons but one of them was because anyone that tried to befriend Gaara was mysteriously killed. This went on from the time he was 3 to the age of 6. Afterwards, parents refused to let their children near him. However, there were some adults and almost every little child in the village respected him because of the way he protects the village even though everyone hates him.

The owners of the shop understood how lonely Gaara was so they made him, and only him, special clothing for his birthday's and holidays. Even events Gaara was never allowed to attend.

Gaara always made sure (secretly but they knew) that the shops funds were always balanced and made sure they wouldn't be closed. He used to visit the shop when he was younger up until the Kazekage grew aware of his trips and cut him off from the world completely. Kagome was saddened by that and made it her goal to personally see to it that Gaara would be able to escape from this madness.

Kagome purchased some yarn and lots of cloth patterns and a sewing machine. Also, Miyuko gave Kagome and old loom. "So you can make something bigger than quilts one day. We'll have it delivered to you." Kagome shook her head no. She walked over to the loom and touched it. She chanted softly and the loom shrank down to the size of a key chain. Linking it to her bracelet she waved at the store owners and she left with a smile on her face.

Continuing on her trip Kagome walked into a park and jumped on one of the swings. There was something so familiar about this swing set that called to her mind but she couldn't remember it. Closing her eyes Kagome began to slowly pump herself into a small rock. The more she swung the more the memory came back to her:

"_Kagome don't stray to far okay?" however her request went unheard. Little Kagome's eyes little up in glee and ran straight through the crowd. Her mother turned to run after her but a man grabbed her arm. "Let her go Sachiko." "But Touga, she may get hurt." The tall man laughed merrily and pulled the fragile looking woman into his arms. "Don't' worry about her. I'm sure Sesshomaru or Inuyasha will end up finding her. Let her have some fun." Sachiko nodded and let him pull her off to God knows where. Who knows what destruction a 3 year old can do?_

_Kagome was having the time of her life. She met so many new people and a few of them gave her stuff. A merchant gave her a sapphire pendant because he said that it matched her eyes, a baker gave her a little piece of cake, and a fortune teller gave her a Fox charm. On the other hand, since no one was around at the minute, she wanted to talk to some one at least near her age. It also occurred to her that she could no longer see her parents. So she decided to head to the park to see a bunch of little kids playing far away form the actual park. On the swing was a red haired boy with a tattoo on his head but she couldn't read it. _

_Kagome felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand as she approached the sad little boy. "Hey," Kagome called out to him softly. The boy looked up slowly and Kagome gasped. His beady emerald eyes held so much sadness in them that Kagome began to cry._

Kagome was jolted from her memory when she sensed someone next to her. Kagome stopped swinging and looked up at the man. He had coal black eyes and a scar running across his face. He looked familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. "Can I help you sir?" he said nothing but his eye changed. They were blood red with pinwheels in them.

A Kekki Genkai.

Kagome watched as it looked like his eyes was spinning. "Um, do you need some water?" he said nothing, but this time he patted her on the head and vanished. "What the heck was that about?" shrugging, Kagome started off for home when someone grabbed her and pulled her into an alley way. "Hey, she's cute. Kankuro, where she come from?" Kagome looked up and saw the painted face of Gaara's elder brother. "Just wanted to say hello to you," "So you grab me from behind and drag me into an alley way? I'd hate to see how you say goodbye." Kagome said kicking backwards, her foot colliding with his…nether regions.

Kankuro fell to the ground and Kagome picked up her stuff and left and crashed right into Gaara. "Ah! Gaara-san! Did you come to escort me home?" Gaara nodded and took the bags from her. "What did you do today?"

As if he didn't know. The only reason why she ran into him was because he was getting ready to kill his brother for dragging her off. He listened half-heartedly as she told him about her day. She didn't include the incident in the market or the shop but she did tell him about the man who patted her on the head. He said nothing but racked his brain.

When he was watching her in the park there was no man in front of her the entire time.

OWARI

* * *

As usually I am going to note mistakes after I post this but heres the new chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello kiddes!!! Thank you for your reviews and things like that. So here is the next installment of Warattetai Kara!

* * *

Chp.3: You're going where!

It has been an entire year since Kagome came to tend to him. Gaara couldn't explain the feeling he had whenever he was around her. Shukaku would laugh at him and tell him he was slow, but he couldn't pin this feeling.

It was 10 xs stronger then when he was with Yashamaru. He needed to understand it. Kagome turned 10 earlier this year and Gaara just wanted to repress that memory of her birthday…

* * *

IT was another day in Sunagakure and Gaara didn't feel like getting out of bed. "Gaara-sama!!!" Kagome shouted while shaking him. "Come one it time for you to get up!" Gaara groaned and flipped over successfully knocking Kagome off of him.

Kagome sighed and sat up. "Gaara-sama! You promised you would spend the entire day with me since it's my birthday. Please! Remember the party I threw for you?" Gaara did and that's why he got up and went into the bathroom.

Kagome had cooked him a big meal, taught him how to dance a little, made him a cake with 12 cotton candy candles, gave him a bundle of presents that she made with her newly installed loom and sewing machine, a diary, and set off fireworks.

And even though it was only celebrated by him and her…it was the best birthday party he ever had.

Since Kagome was now granted permission to travel around the town on her own she was able to acquire new friends (like he told her would happen) but Kagome remained true to her word and never left him only unless he ordered her to.

Which he HAD to because he didn't want Kagome to be lonely all the time while he was at school and didn't want her to feel smothered or even decided to leave-he realized she had that power on her own to leave. -Because he was boring her.

His brother, much to his chagrin, seemed to be attracted to her and Temari seemed to like her a lot. They just never showed that fondness around him. 'Maybe they think I will kill her, so they're trying not to get too attached.'

He wasn't going to do that at all.

"Mother" wanted him to take care of her and to make sure no male every touched her in any kind of affectionate way.

Walking out of the bathroom and putting on a black and white version of his traditional garb, Gaara headed down stairs to see Kagome dancing around and singing to the oddest of all songs:

Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear  
Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!  
Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.  
Don't call me jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,  
Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear

Oh Yeah!

Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Three times you can bite me

(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear) [Pop!]

Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear  
Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!  
Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.  
Don't call me jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,  
Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear

Oh Yeah!

Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Three times you can bite me

(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear) [Pop!]

Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear  
Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!  
Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.  
Don't call me jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,  
Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear

Oh Yeah!

Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Three times you can bite me

(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear) [Pop!]

Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear  
Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!  
Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.  
Don't call me jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,  
Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear

Oh Yeah!

Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Three times you can bite me

(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear) [Pop!]

Gaara could only look on in wonderment at the enigma that was Kagome. What the hell was she singing about? What the hell was a gummy bear?

Kagome turned around and smiled so brightly at him Gaara felt his heart beat race. The doorbell rang and Kagome went to open the door. No one was there when she opened it but there was a bunch of gifts with a note on it.

_Happy Birthday Kagome-chan!_

_From Suna Kids_

_P.s. we would have given it to you in person but..._

Kagome sighed and yelled, "Thank you!" and closed the door. "Who was it?" Gaara asked. "Kids from the village. They left me presents." Gaara nodded and went back into the kitchen with Kagome happily skipping behind him. It was at that moment that something flew in and landed on top of Kagome's head. Kagome pulled the thing off and looked to see… "Kirara! Oh it's so good to see you girl!" Kagome said snuggling with the identified creature.

Gaara gave the purring ball of fur a once over to scope out what it was. It had two tails, cream colored with black markings… "What's this?" Kagome said pulling a letter from her collar. Kagome read the letter and froze. "What?" he asked her.

Kagome looked up at him with tears in her eyes and he knew it wasn't good news.

_Kagome,_

_You have done the task that was handed to you long enough. Please begin to pack your things you are to return home immediately be it by force or willingly. Kirara will bring you home. Say your goodbyes I expect you home by nightfall._

_Imperial __Queen Sovereign __Princess __Sayuri _

_P.s. Shippo says hello._

Gaara didn't know what to say. She was leaving him (not by her free will. Not because she wanted too). She was never returning, he would never see her again; he would never get to eat one of her meals or hear her voice or anything.

He was going to be all alone again.

"Go say goodbye to your village friends." He commanded her. Teary-eyed Kagome only nodded and headed out the door.

She couldn't debate or question an order.

As Kagome said her goodbyes she couldn't help but think about Gaara. She was going to miss him terribly. She didn't want to go but she couldn't disobey her mother.

Heading to the park, Kagome grabbed a swing and started swinging. As she did so another memory popped into her head

* * *

"Okaa-san! Why are we here?" the elegant woman smiled warmly at the young girl. Kagome was hyped. They were in a village on official business. "Kagome, I am heading in to talk with the Kage okay? You be a good girl and wait for mommy at the park okay? No funny business." She told the young girl.

Kagome nodded and bowed to her mother before running off in some random direction. At 6 years old, who needed protection from her parents in such a secluded place? Kagome had to adjust her tiara before continuing. Even though she didn't need protection there was still a few guards following her everywhere she went.

People began to stare and whisper among each other making her feel uneasy. "Are you ailing princess?" one of the guards asked her, walking over to her and kneeling. "I am fine Hiten. I'm just a little nervous." She said. He ruffled her and she pouted. Continuing on her trek she stopped to by some marigolds from a near by shop. "Princess Kagome, what an honor to meet you. Please, except these flowers as a welcome to our village."

Kagome smiled and took the flowers while also purchasing the flowers she came for.

As Kagome walked along she went to the hospital. The medics bowed and Kagome picked random rooms to drop the flowers in. On the bed was a young blond haired kid with bruises all over his face. She gasped and rushed over to the bed and grabbed the kids' hand.

Eyes shot opened immediately and a fist struck out towards her but she caught it. "Why are you trying to hit me?! I brought you flowers!" kagome cried while waving off the guards who were getting ready to attack him. He flinched and pulled his fist from her hand. "I thought you were in here to attack me. The staff in here has yet to treat my wounds and no one has visited me except Iruka-sensei."

Kagome's eyes softened and she placed her hands on his face. He started to move away but then he felt his body relax at her touch and the warmth that overcame him. Her hands were glowing a soft blue color and when the faded the pain he was feeling was completely gone. "What did you do?" he asked her. "I healed you. It's a talent from my village. By the way my names kagome!" she said beaming at him.

The boy smiled at her. "My names Naruto Uzumaki, future hokage! Dattebayo!" Kagome giggled and Naruto frowned. Kagome leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek causing him to turn cherry red. "I believe in you Naruto. I know that you will be come the future Hokage to this village. You must train very hard though!" "Princess." Kagome turned to see Hiten standing at the doorway. "I'm sorry Naruto I have to leave. My mom must be done with her work, I still have another place to go before I leave. I wish I could stay so we could be better friends…"Kagome said, her eye watering up.

Taking quick action Naruto dug around in his dirty clothes and pulled out a shuriken. "This shuriken belonged to my dad…well that's what the old man told me. If we every see each other again you can give it back to me. Until then keep it and think of me. You're my first friend and I think that I can trust you to take care of it." Kagome shot over to him and hugged him.

"I am so glad. I will take care of it always! I will give you this!" kagome dug into her obi and pulled out a necklace. It was a red and orange fox on it, encrusted with rubies and citrine on a this silver chain" My Nee-chan left me this necklace…that's what my mom said…"

"Princess, it's time to go." Kagome looked up to see her mom there. "Kaa-san! Meet Naruto, my new friend." The woman walked over to the bed and kissed Naruto on the head. "Be strong young one. You have a long journey a head of you." One last hug from Kagome and that was the last time he ever saw her.

* * *

Kagome smiled at the memory. She hoped that one day she would be able to see him again…

The village kids ran over to her and Kagome had to tell them the bad news. They were sad and rushed off to get her some goodbye presents.

Sighing Kagome decided to visit the old shop keepers. "Hime-chan? Why do you look so down?" Ganjo said walking over to her.

Kagome exploded into tears and told them. "I knew this day would come…" Miyuko said softly. She began to love the little girl dearly. She was like the child she wishes she could have had. Shuusuke sighed and patted her on the head. "we will see each other again. There is no need to be sad. I am sure that Gaara-sama will miss you though so you should spend more time with him before you go.: Kagome nodded and sniffled. "Here is your present from us. I hope that you enjoy them." Ganjo gave her the three packages and Kagome hurriedly opened them.

Miyuko made her an expert woven silk kimono with three layers. The outer kimono was Swiss blue with real topaz gems encrusted on the collar. There were pure white butterflies fluttering around a grand banzai tree on the back. Along the front and hem were extremely light pink blossoms. The second layer was pale pink with a powder blue tie. The last layer was a rich light green color. The obi was little butterflies made of diamonds and aquamarine.

Ganjo made her special hair ties, also made from silk. Kagome always complained about her previous hair ties each of the 20 ties had a different pattern and was encrusted with a different jewel.

Shuusuke had a friend of his create a new tiara for her to go with her kimono.

Kagome bowed and accepted the gifts. They talked for a little while longer before she left to head back to Gaara.

When she arrived Kagome opened the door and was hit in the face by confetti. "SO LONG KAGOME-CHAN!!" kagome looked around to see that the room was nicely decorated and a large bunch of kids were standing there with huge smiles.

She started crying all over again…

* * *

Gaara set the entire party up (by threatening his siblings) so she could have one last day to remember them. Afterwards he set off…he didn't want to say goodbye not knowing that him not being their hurt her more than anything.

It was nightfall and Gaara could hear the villages saying goodbye to her. Gaara hid deep within the trees and watched as she flew away on the cat.

Heading home, Gaara was surprised to see that it was clean and food was made. He walked over to the stove and saw a note for him:

_Gaara-sama,_

_I must have done something wrong because you were not at my party. I am sad, knowing that I couldn't even say anything to you before I left. I made miso soup and that beef stew that you like so much along with rice. Be strong…_

_Kagome _

_p.s. I am leaving my favorite pendant with you okay? Its sapphire fox so be gentle with it._

_p.p.s. I will miss you._

The paper was wet and he knew that it was her tears.

* * *

Kagome sighed from the walls of her room. After she arrived home and said hello to her family, Kagome excused herself and went into her room. When she was sure she could not be seen she dove on her bed and cried her eyes out. Why wasn't he at her party…if it was about the other kids he could have at least said goodbye to her on his own time.

Rolling over Kagome lifted up her birthday present from Gaara, which was a golden hourglass with his sand in it. She could tell because of the sent of blood coming from it.

Outside of her door a woman stood and shook her head, what was she going to do about her?'

* * *

OWARI

Quick update. Next chapter begins the chunnin exams!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, feeling a bit better today so I decided to update a few of my stories.

So here we go. Remember, gaara is now 13, Kagome is 11 going on 12.

* * *

Chp.3: When will is see you again?

Kagome was anxious. Today was going to be the first time she would met her family. Two days ago she received the worst news, and yet it didn't devastate her.

* * *

Kagome was playing with her little brother when a guard entered the room. "Hime-sama, a meeting has been called. You are required to dress accordingly since the head of the families are also present." Kagome nodded and signaled for one of the hand maidens to tend to Souta who watched her leave with a pitiful look of disappointment.

Entering her room, Kagome slid out her plain white haori and black hakamas just as a few servant girls began to lay out the layers to her kimono. Normally she would wear a five layer kimono, but for today she decided to go with one and she would wear a Hiyoku (1) to go with it.

Kagome's kimono was a deep black furisode kimono that had little bells at the tips. On the kimono was the emblem for the Higurashi-clan which was a silver dog circling a pink jewel. The main pattern on the kimono was silver flowers and little pink cherry blossoms going around it. As her hand maidens pulled her hair back tightly and slipping on her crown, Kagome powdered her face and applied her make up carefully. "What kind of world do we live in, were a 11 year old wears make up?" Kagome asked out loud.

There was a knock on her door and two men silver haired men entered the room. "Otou-sama, Onii-sama!" Kagome cried rushing over and hugging them. The tallest of the men chuckled while the other one smiled down at her. "Are you ready Hime-chan?" Kagome nodded and walked in between the two of them. "Otou-sama, you should be in bed. You are to sick to be walking around." Kagome said with a worried tone.

Her father looked down at her adoringly before reassuring her that he would be fine. Standing in front of two olden shoji doors, her father opened the door and Kagome entered. "Sesshomaru, Touga, Kagome. I am pleased to see you." Unlike the relationship she had with her father, the relationship between her mother and herself was almost nonexistent. While she did love her mother, she was either to busy or just uncaring towards her children.

"Now that the princess is here I can announce this. I had a vision last night that showed me the future of our comrade Konohagakure. The treacherous San-nin Orochimaru vies to take down the entire town. I saw blood. There was to much blood and then the visions showed me the face of Madara Uchiha. I am not sure why he appeared but I am certain that it must have something to do with an Uchiha."

Kagome nodded at this information and silent thanked the heavens that she hasn't met one of them yet. It's almost as if everyone in Konoha is related in some kind of odd way. Her mother turned to look at her and kind of smiled in a sad way.

"Also, now that Kagome is in the room, I would like to finally dispel the final chapter of the lies spread among the village. The woman that left Amagakure did not sire a child with the blonde git that took her away. The woman that left here was not the mother of the Kyuubi container but is in fact the mother of two prodigal sons. She is also, your mother Kagome."

Kagome's eyes widened and she felt her self shake. "7 years before she and Touga met, he met a man named Fugaku Uchiha while on a recon mission, portraying herself as an Uchiha and even wore black contacts to cover her blue eyes.

"The two married and had a son. A few years later, she had another son. One day, the elders requested her presence for a year and met Touga and the two married and produced you a year later. When the council found out that she not only had another marriage, but two other children, she was to be killed until the visiting guest, the 4th hokage of Konoha told them that he would bring her to Konoha where she could continue to live.

"The elders could careless, they got what they wanted, a female heir, and her job was done. Years later, we received notice that the entire Uchiha clan, along with Mikoto, were slain by no other then there eldest son. As of yet, there are only three living Uchiha's, and you my child are included."

One of the elders objected. "She is not and Uchiha. Her blood has no taint of that filthy linage."

"Mikoto's blood flows through her veins. The men will never be a Higurashi but there is no denial that Kagome is also counted as Uchiha. She is labeled as missing in the Konoha logs per request of the hokage under the name Kagome Uchiha. Kagome, you have met them before on many occasions and even lived in Konoha for a year. Do you remember when I took you on important business and let you stay with my "friend". Her brother's know exactly who she is but not where she is, and that is why you have been chosen to protect Konohagakure. Will you accept this mission?" Sayuri asked.

Kagome was overwhelmed by the many emotions that coursed through her being.

"I will." And with that she left.

* * *

Kagome was a nervous wreck. After she left to come here, her brother's and sister promised to come see her as soon as she could. For the first time, Kagome hugged her Aunt and kissed her father goodbye.

Love, sex, and marriage was very confusing and she hoped she never have to go through what her mother did.

The 3rd hokage watched his guest squirm a little in her chair, her hair was neatly pulled into a side ponytail. Her ocean blue kimono clashed with her eyes and the sleeves of her furisode hung close to her feet. She was cute and she was short for her age adding more fuel to the fire.

"So Hokage-ji, Am I here as a princess or something? I'm sure that if it was revelad to everyone who I am, either way, something major is going to happen." She asked nervously. The hokage smiled reassuringly at her and that sort of calmed down her nerves. "You can do as you please. I'd rather you go as a princess, and since Sasuke isn't know to be very open with emotions or anything, so I am sure you don't have to worry about people finding out. Since your are documented as having dual citizenship, you won't have to worry about being harassed for information."

Kagome was going to ask another question before the door opened and in walked Sasuke. Kagome tried to will herself invisible but she knew that he saw her because his eyes, onxy black eyes, gleamed with recognition.

"Sasuke, I would like to reintroduce you to your sister Kagome.

Kagome shut her eyes a bowed towards him. '_please, please, don't let him hate me.' _she pleaded In her head. "she is living with me right?" he asked the hokage. He nodded and he grabbed her hand pulling her out of the door.

* * *

Kagome was getting annoyed. Ever since she and Sasuke left the hokage tower people have been whispering about her non stop. It was either:

"Who does that bitch think she is?"

"How dare she walk with my Sasuke-kun!"

"She is so ugly; who does she think she is? A princess?"

Kagome really wanted to respond to that comment but decided against it. She was using this time to fully get to know her brother and for the most part:

She knew she was going to have to take care of the fan girls.

As the two of them entered the compound, she felt a nostalgic feeling come over her.

"Nothing has changed much since you last been here. The Anbu Clean up cleared away all the blood and stuff." Kagome nodded but still felt like crying. She remembered the woman that gave her warm hugs and sang to her when she got homesick and even held her hair when she accidently ate rotten eggs. "Sasuke-nii, what was Kaa-san really like?" she asked in a quiet voice as they slipped of their shoes.

Sasuke was going to just ignore the girl until he could get his thoughts together but he couldn't treat her that way. She didn't deserve to be ignored but he had this gut feeling that there was trouble circulating around the mystery of his imouto.

"She was the kindest person in this entire village. She was crafty and loving out of all the Uchiha's. I can see how she couldn't have been a real Uchiha who are self centered and uncaring in every way. She made the best food and even thought she never told anyone, me and Itachi both knew she really had blue eyes." When he mentioned Itachi's name, his eyes darkened and he felt anger build up in his chest. It was his fault Kagome would never be able see their mother again. It was his fault why he had to return to the empty manor with not a soul residing in it.

Kagome noticed the change in attitude and hugged him. He didn't return the hug but she knew that he appreciated it.

"I'm going to go make dinner." And left him by himself.

In less then 10 seconds she came back with a large shopping basket and a deadpan look. "The only thing you have in your fridge is a small jar of milk. We are going food shopping."

* * *

Kagome was beaming with happiness. The shopping trip was a lot of fun and it brought back painful but cheerful memories about her time with Gaara. Kagome noticed that there was a garden at the manor so she stocked up on seeds from a local flower shop and then forced Sasuke to carry all the groceries home. They decided that she would be know as Kagome Taisho, a former student of Sesshomaru Taisho of Hanagakure who decided to live in Konoha.

Kagome waved Sasuke off and let him head home first much to his charging, but she wanted to explore and it would hinder her journey because if he came she would be hunted down by rabid monkeys (aka fan girls). Kagome was walking along a path in woods when she saw a purple haired girl training. Curious, she walked over and watched.

Hinata was exhausted. She had been training since class let out but she needed to keep trying. If she failed her next test, she would be held back. And while that may be great, in case Naruto got held back, she was afraid of letting her clan down. "Excuse me? I think you should rest now, your draining your chakra." Hinata flinched and saw a girl, a little bit shorter then her watching her. "If you keep this up, you won't be able to train tomorrow." The girl was very cute and had blue doe eyes that looked like they were swirling.

"My name is Kagome Taisho. I just moved here and I'm staying with Uchiha-san. I know I haven't given you a chance to speak yet, but I am new here and I start the academy tomorrow and would like to know if you want to be friends?" Hinata blushed and nodded. "M-my name is H-hinata Hyuga." Kagome's eyes widened. "The heiress? Wow, so that's why you are training out here so hard." Kagome and Hinata sat and talked to each other until the sun started to go down. "So your cousin hates your guts. Wow…tragic. Hinata-chan, it's getting late. I have to go but I hope to see you at the academy tomorrow." And kagome ran off.

* * *

Walking inside of a tailor shop two cloaked figures entered the building. Ganjo blinked in slight shock at who stood before him. He resembled the princess in a very masculine way, and something told him that he was dangerous. "Have you seen this person?" a smooth yet cold voice said holding up a picture. Miyuko, who was in the back peaked and saw the picture of the Princess, and started to worry. What could these men want with her?

"No we have not. Last time I heard of the name though, was because she was the caretaker of one of the children in a town over." Ganjo said. The men nodded and left the room and everyone exhaled. Shuusuke looked at the other two and frowned.

Something dark was going around the Princess and they knew she had nothing to do with it.

* * *

Kagome was having a Nightmare. In her dream, she saw people getting slaughtered one by one, through the eyes of the killer. She saw her mother put up a fight and still get cut down and watched everything that happened to Sasuke.

Tears were running down her face and Sasuke couldn't get her to wake up. "No…don't hurt sasu-chan, leave him alone." She was dreaming about him? "Don't!" Kagome shot up and head butted Sasuke in the face. Rubbing her head, she saw Sasuke glaring at her and blushed. "Are you okay Onii-san?" Sasuke grumbled but handed her a glass of water he originally got for himself.

Kagome chugged it down and curled back into her covers. As she told him the dream she just had, she watched his face get paler, and paler, until it was nearly ghostly white.

"Kagome can you see the future?" he asked when she was done.

She explained to him that the Star clan where seers and can be struck with a vision at any giving moment be it past, present or future. The past visions strike if a seer is near a part of a major conflict.

"So, just know you watched the massacre of the Uchiha clan by Itachi, through his eyes." Kagome nodded and Sasuke climbed into her bed. She curled up into him and instantly fell asleep.

So many years ago, he did this with her and he still had the same reaction.

He blushed.

He used to have a crush on her until Itachi told him that they were brother and sister. But he said that he was going to marry her anyway. Incest was common among clans, and no one deserved to have her. Now that she was back, after he kills Itachi, maybe they can be married and rebuild the clan, member by member.

* * *

Far away, gazing at the moon, a clocked figure felt his eyes tingle, returning some of his vision.

* * *

Kagome was nervous for the second time n her entire life. She had to meet the entire future league of ninja's, aka, the genin of Konoha.

Iruka beckoned her inside and she stepped in front of the class. "Class, this is our new transfer student Kagome Taisho. Kagome do you have anything to share with the class?" he asked her. Kagome smiled brightly at the class causing the people who weren't paying attention to look at her. "My name is Kagome Taisho. I am from Hanagakure were my sensei was Sesshomaru Higurashi. I am 11 years old, I love strawberries and my blood type is type AB." She said bowing.

When she looked around the room, girls were glaring at her and boys had faint or broad blushes on their face. Then she spotted Hinata and waved at her. Hinata smiled back and ducked when everyone turned to look at her. "Okay, does anyone have a question for her?" Hands shot up immediately. "Why are you staying at the Uchiha manor?" a girl yelled. "Me and Sasu-chan are childhood friends, so of course I was allowed to live with him when I moved here."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Sasuke turned and glared at the fool that dared ask that question. "No and I am not looking for one either." She said quickly but with a polite smile. A lot of boys had determined looks in there eyes and Hinata giggled. Her poor little friend was going to be tormented for the duration of her stay in Konoha.

Iruka told her to sit behind Choji, a portly boy, and next Kiba and his dog Akamaru who instantly hopped into her arms and nuzzled into her stomach yipping happily. Kiba blushed and tried to take him away from her but was surprised when she started playing with him and scratching behind his ears. Some of the guys glared at the dog with jealous eyes before the teacher resumed his lesson.

* * *

Class went by quickly. They had one more class but as of right now she was eating her lunch in a tree. "Where is Kagome-sama?!?" she heard voices bellow her ask each other before running off. Her newly formed fanclub started terrorizing her just as soon as the lunch bell rang. She was a little ticked because she wanted to have lunch with either Hinata or Sasuke. Shrugging, she decided to head back to the classroom when she saw Sasuke tied up and glaring at her with such righteous furry so she decided to just leave him while telling him, "I didn't know you were so kinky." And decided to run to the nearest bookstore.

As she stealthily made her way into the book store, she saw her target and flew at it and cried out with joy.

"YAY!!!! VOLUME 2 OF ICHA ICHA PARADISE YAOI ADDITION IS OUT!!!" and Kagome continues to do her victory dance of snagging the last copy, across from her was a partially masked man doing a mini version of her dance. "Hey mister, why are you so happy?" Kagome asked when she finished her dance. "He held up his book and blushed. "YOU LIKE ICHA TOO?!?" Kagome ran and hugged the man and left while singing her Icha Icha Paradise song.

* * *

"Sango, I'm worried about Kagome-sama. Don't you think all this information came at her too quickly?" Sango agreed and turned towards the violet eye boy. "I do think so. I'm going to miss her so much. It's not going to be very fun around here. Miroku, I think I'm going to send Kilala to Konoha to keep her company. I don't like whats going on. Something is telling me she is in danger." Miroku nodded. He too had a feeling in his gut, ever since Kagome left the castle.

Sango summoned Kilala and told her the plan. Kilala mewed and vanished.

"I hope she'll be alright."

* * *

Choppy and mushed but I wanted to get this up. Thanks for the lose and support guys.

Also if you haven't gotten what i said in this chapter

Kikyo was Kagome's older sister, but the throne goes to the second girl, not the first.

Kagome;s mom is mikoto

she is not naruto's cousin

or sister

while on a recon mission disguised as an uchiha she met and married fugaku and had two children, itachi and sasuke.

her misson was soon terminated and she had to return to her clan for a year where she was forced to marry touga, a widowed husband and hokage with three children inuyasha and sesshomaru and later a new born girl named Kaede.

Mikoto, after giving birth to Kagome and souta/ who are twins in this fic, she was to be killed for having another marriage and children outside of the one the clan instilled on her when Minato stepped in and let her return to Konoha.

she was later killed by itachi and madara during the massacre.

Kagome has met her mother many times, she just never knew about it until this chapter.

Sayuri is filling the role as Imperial Queen until Kagome's 16th birthday since she is the rightful ruler of the throne.

Kikyo and Inuyasha were married but were killed while on a mission.

Sesshomaru, Kagome, Kaede are half siblings.

again Kagome and souta are twins, Kagome is the older twin.

Kagome is 11 years old right now, everyone else is 12 and 13.

she is listed as KAgome Uchiha in Konoha records because Mikoto was going to vouch for Kagome to move to Konoha until she was 16.

She met Sasuke and Itachi while she was younger but didn't know they were her brothers.

Itachi knew that they were realted but sasuke didn't and actually fell in love with her.

the last time Kagome went to Konoha (during the flash back in the last chapter) was the last time saw either of them, adn that's where she met Naruto.

NEXT CHAPPIE COMING SOON: will naruto remeber kagome, who will help him when he fails the test again? will kagome's secret life be exposed by accident? why am i asking you guys, i am the authoress XD

I think that just about cleared every thing!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you guys for continuing to read my fic, please keep reading!

* * *

Chapter 5: Train until your nosebleeds.

Kagome was contempt. Right now, she was finishing the last chapter to Icha Icha Paradise Yaoi edition Volume two, and was trying to fight the blush on her face.

"Wow! Haru is the perfect uke! He's so cute and fragile." Kagome said shutting the book with a blissful smile.

Today was marking the third month since she's been in Konoha. She made some friends (mainly boys with the exception of Hinata and Tenten) and had a lot of well…

Fan girls on her case for hanging around Sasuke.

Is it her fault that he doesn't like them?

Kagome sighed as she climbed out of her hiding spot to return to class. In three months time, she became the top Kunoichi in the academy with Sasuke as the top Ninja. They sparred every single day together even though Kagome didn't reveal any of the techniques she knows.

Also, months of being the targeted by her fan club caused her to hide inside of a large oak tree in order to eat and relax. The tree could easily fit four other people in it but for now, it was only her in it.

As she climbed out of the tree, she spotted someone swinging dejectedly on the swing. "Did you hear?" she heard someone whisper. "Naruto failed to exam again."

"What a loser!" another boy said.

Kagome frowned and walked over to the sad boy. "Why is she going near that monster? Kagome-sama!!!" people started whispering at her to come back but she ignored them.

Walking over to the swing, she sat in the one adjacent to the sad boy and began swinging.

Slightly dazed eyes, turned to greet her happy ones as if having a silent conversation. Then he smiled and started swinging with her.

* * *

Sasuke was tired, he trained long and hard the entire day before deciding to head home and see what Kagome had prepared for dinner.

And speaking of Kagome, Sasuke couldn't explain why, but being around her made him think of nothing but corrupt things.

All of them were things that he wanted to do to her. Most ninja's start having sex around 14 and up and children around 16 since the life of a ninja is short.

A faint blushed apperared on his cheeks. If he wanted Kagome, he had to get rid of Itachi soon, she would be leaving to move back to Amagakure soon since she was the next head of the family. He had roughly five years to live with her so he might as well enjoy them while he can.

"Tadaima." When he didn't receive kagome's normal greeting he instantly started to worry.

* * *

"So this is the third time in a row you failed the exam?" Kagome asked Naruto while the two of them at ramen from the Hokage monument. Naruto nodded slowly. He was still cautious around her but something about her felt so familiar.

"You know, the only thing you have to do is learn how to control your chakra. I think you use to much while trying to perform such and easy genjitsu." She said with a thought full tone.

Naruto looked at the small girl and smiled. Then a thought hit him.

He did not even know her name.

Oh, he knew that she was the most sought after girl in the academy for her looks and smarts, but her name…

"So what's your name?" Naruto felt himself ask.

And then she turned to him with a vibrant smile on her face and said. "My name is Kagome Higurashi but I got by Kagome Taisho here."

And that when he was struck by a memory.

* * *

_"What did you do?" he asked her. "I healed you. It is a talent from my village. By the way my names kagome!" she said beaming at him._

_The boy smiled at her. "My names Naruto Uzumaki, future hokage! Dattebayo!" Kagome giggled and Naruto frowned._

_Kagome leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek causing him to turn cherry red. "I believe in you Naruto. I know that you will be come the future Hokage to this village. You must train very hard though!" "Princess." Kagome turned to see Hiten standing at the doorway. "I'm sorry Naruto I have to leave. My mom must be done with her work; I still have another place to go before I leave. I wish I could stay so we could be better friends…"Kagome said, her eye watering up._

* * *

"You..Your that Ojou that visited me from that village." He dug down in his jacket and pulled out the fox pendant she gave him so many years ago.

"Yup! And you're the friend that is going to be the next hokage." She said, pulling out the Kunai he gave her. "I still believe in you Naruto. I know that you can do it, do not give up so easily. I want to see your dreams come true. But don't tell no one that I am a Hime or my real last name." she gave him a kiss on the cheek and disappeared in a flurry of jasmine petals.

Naruto felt his cheeks warm up along with his heart. His first friend was back. She was really here and she believed in him.

But…he still had something he needed to do.

He just hoped that Kagome would understand.

* * *

Kagome was walking home when she heard a few ninjas saying that Iruka was going after Naruto because he stole something.

Tossing caution to the wind, Kagome traced his aura and dashed into the woods before coming across her sensei and Naruto in the woods with Mizuki sensei.

"Even your precious Iruka sensei hates you. Because of you, he was orphaned. That's right Naruto. You are the Kyuubi. The Jinchuriki of the biju Kyuubi no Yoko."

Iruka was saying something to Naruto when Kagome jumped from the trees and tossed two senbon needles at Mizuki, cutting of the chakra flow from his legs. "Go!" she yelled.

Iruka fought to stand when Naruto dashed off.

"I don't care what your problem is Mizuki sensei. Naruto has friends. There are people that want to be his friend but idiots like you drive them away. I am Naruto's friend and I care for him. I will not let you get in the way of his dreams!" Kagome yelled performing a few hand signs and yelling. "Scroll a heaven: Technique number 2- Forrest scream!" the ground rumbled and cracked under Mizuki's feet and the trees began to uproot themselves as they walked towards the terrified man.

Kagome grabbed Iruka and pulled the shuriken from his back, healing it before taking off in the direction of Naruto. Iruka, following right behind her wondered how long it would take Mizuki to break from that Genjitsu.

Kagome stopped in the middle of the Forrest trying to find Naruto when a shuriken flew at her and pierced her in the back.

Kagome's eyes widened as she felt her powers attempt to push the blade from her but realized that it was laced with poison.

"Kagome-chan!" Kagome turned to see Naruto barreling towards her and smiled. "Should have been paying attention." and she fainted.

* * *

When Kagome woke up the first thing she saw was the leaf protector of the village. As her vision cleared, she realized that she was in a white room that had flowers and balloons all around it.

"Your fan club brought them by." Kagome turned to the voice and smiled. Naruto was beaming down at her. "You passed." She said with a happy sigh.

Naruto nodded. After she passed out, he took down Mizuki by using the technique he learned and Iruka passed him. Afterwards, he carried her to the hospital to be treated.

Nevertheless, he was worried. Kagome never knew that he had a demon sealed within her so would her opinions of him change.

Kagome grinned at him and grabbed his hand.

"You're still my best friend Naruto."

He grinned sheepishly at her but knew that he finally found someone that truly believed in him.

* * *

Sasuke was furious.

He actually put her under punishment.

"Are you freaking serious Sasu-nii?!??! I mean really, your only one year older than me."

"But I am responsible for you and I am the head of this clan although no one knows that we are related."

"But you forget, I am NOT part Uchiha, you are. I am all Higurashi. You CANT put me on punishment."

"I can and will. You will not be allowed to go further then the academy in ANY direction. You will be home before the first light comes on and you will not be allowed to do ANYTHING unless I tell you to, not until I can believe you can be on your own with out hurting yourself."

And he left.

Kagome stormed out of the compound and headed to the academy to see if any of the teachers needed help around the school when she remembered that the new issue of _Gravitation_ was being released. A perverted blush crossed her cheeks as she ran off to the bookstore only to be harshly yanked back.

"What the?" Kagome looked around until she saw a really thin line of sorts tied around her waist.

"That bastard! He had someone make a chakra restraint!?!??!?! Like a leash?" people walked past the fuming girl wryly in case she exploded any moment.

"Hime-chan?" Kagome turned to see Naruto and a little boy standing not to far away from him. "Oh, hey there! Because of you, I am on punishment. To make up for it I need you go buy me my graphic novel please."

"Sure, what's the name of it?"

"Gravitation."

"Hell no."

"Naruto. You are not understanding the situation. Let me explain it to you in private real quick." Kagome dragged him off to an alleyway and no more than three minutes later. High-pitched manly screaming could be heard before Naruto walked back out ashen, with a very happy Kagome following behind him.

Konohamaru eyed her curiously. "What did you say to him?" he asked.

"Oh nothing you need to know. Don't want to permanently scar you too. So what technique did he teach you?" Konohamaru beamed in happiness as he performed the correct hand signals and Kagome felt her eyes widen.

* * *

When Naruto the book store with the owners eyeing him wryly, he saw Kagome fuming and Konohamaru trying not to cry with three bumps on his head.

"What happened?"

Kagome turned towards him and punched him in the gut.

"You can't TEACH LITTLE KIDS TECHNIQUES LIKE THAT! THIS IS THE HOKAGE'S GRANDSON, THINK OF WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF HE PERFOMS THIS INFRONT OF IRUKA SENSEI YEARS FROM NOW. HE'D END UP THE TOWNS PERVERT." Kagome screamed stomping on his back. "Now, pay attention you. I am going to teach you how to use a shadow doppelganger okay." Konohamaru beamed up at her and paid attention as she explained chakra control and the correct signs.

The sun was beginning to set and Kagome had to leave. "By Ane-go! I will have this technique mastered and I will show you what I can really do." He yelled as Kagome ran home.

Kagome hopped the gates of the Uchiha compound and felt her body jerk as the first light came on then went out.

The compound was eerily quiet.

To quiet.

Even though it was only her and Sasuke, she felt some sort of warmth when she got home but this,

It was utter coldness.

Darkness started to cloud over her mind and eyes as one by one bloody bodies hit the ground and blood covered the walls.

"NO! STOP!" Kagome screamed falling to her knees.

She turned to see a younger Sasuke standing right behind her. She got off her feet, ran after him, and froze when she saw the lifeless body of her mother.

"Okaa-san." The two of them said at the same time.

Suddenly a sharp pain filled her chest as she felt someone standing behind her, arms wrapping around her waist. "So you are the one healing my sight. I would have never recognized you since it's been nearly 7 years since I last seen you."

She didn't have to guess who it was holding her.

"The last time I saw you, you were in Suna. Where could you be now? I wonder."

"Why are you looking for me Itachi-Nii-sama?"

"I am not looking for you. I know where you are, therefore I am not looking." Was his critical answer before the arms tightened around her and she started to feel suffocated as she watched the teenaged Itachi use his sharingan on Sasuke.

"In due time, I will collect you."

And then she felt a prick on her neck and she passed out.

* * *

Sasuke was holding the unconscious Kagome in his arms.

Itachi must have found away to contact her since she kept mumbling his name.

He had to get rid of him, he had to get rid his brother soon so the two of them could live in peace.

* * *

Kagome was excited. "Hina-chan, Ten-chan! I hope we are put on the same team! That would be cool!" Kagome cried hugging the two excited girls. "I hope so too! i kind of hope I get put on the same team as Neji-kun, and I am sure that Hinata wants to be on the same team as _Naruto_." She said in a dreamy voice.

Kagome rolled her eyes at Ten-Ten and pinched Hinata's rosy cheeks. "I bet she does."

"What about you Kagome? I know that you and Sasuke are childhood friends but don't you want to be put on the same team?"

Kagome shook her head. "I'd rather be on the same team as either Naruto or Shikamaru." When she said Shikamaru's name many hopeful boys groaned.

Would she not give any of them a chance?

Kagome heard a bark and turned to catch Akamaru just before he barreled into her. "Hi Aka-chan. How are you today." The puppy barked excitedly and licked her. "Hi Kagome-chan." Kagome smiled and nodded. "Good morning Inuzuka-san."

Kiba blushed. "You can just call me Kiba." She nodded. "I will remember that in the future Kiba-kun." He nodded and sat down quietly next to Hinata.

"NARUTO!!!!!" Kagome turned in time to see Sasuke and Naruto locked in a passionate kiss.

Kagome's eyes lit up and she sprang from her seat. "OH MY GOD! IT'S JUST LIKE THAT SCENE IN ICHA WHEN HARUHI REALIZES THAT FUMIYA LOVES HIM WHEN HE TURNS INTO HIS KISS!" Kagome screamed with hearts fluttering around her.

Everyone was staring at her with weird looks before she sat down with a huge blush on her face.

At least that distracted the girls from beating the hell out of Naruto.

"Settle down class."

Bickering and laughter was still heard.

"Quiet I said."

The volume increased.

"I SAID SHUT UP YOU WORTHLESS BRATS!"

The class fell dead silent.

"That actually hurt my feelings Iruka-sensei." Kagome said trying not to laugh.

"Anyway, I will be announcing the teams now."

"Team 1…."

She stopped listing until she heard.

"Team 7 will be Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki…

"And Kagome Higurashi."

"WHAT?!"

The class screamed in unison.

* * *

Stopping there kiddies!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Happy new years!

Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Chp.6- Unlikely team.

* * *

So it was explained that because of Kagome's late transfer, she made the class uneven so they stuck her on a team with the weakest in the class (Sakura), to lost cause (Naruto), and the Rookie of the Year (Sasuke). Since she was the top Kunoichi of the class she had to balance out two weaknesses to the team. Kagome sighed as she watches Naruto pass around the class room. "Naru-kun. Why don't you just relax?"

"I can't! Why is our team's sensei so damn late?"

"What are you doing Naruto?" Kagome stopped paying attention at this point.

Kagome was already depressed when she learned that the new Icha-oi won't be coming out until the winter time and here it was already May, she already knew that she would die until she picked up a collection of Gengoroh Tagame and she swore she had died and went to heaven. She was currently reading _Shirogane no Hana _and had a large blush on her face.

"Hey Sasuke-kun? Would you chain me?"

Sasuke who was thinking and wasn't really paying attention just said, "Yeah." And went back to his thoughts. "I mean, BDSM. You know whips and chains."

This actually caught his attention. He choked on his last intake of breath and looked at her with and incredulous look on his face to see if she was serious.

She was.

Sakura was glaring and bossing Naruto about when the door opened and the eraser fell and landed on top of their Sensei's head.

Kagome and Sasuke were stunned.

They couldn't believe he fell for it.

"Hmm…how can I say this…? My first impression of you is…I HATE YOU."

Kagome felt like she was kicked. She didn't even do anything. She pouted and walked up to Kakashi. "Mr. Jou-nin…I didn't do anything wrong. I thought we were friends, remember the book store."

Kakashi looked down at her and patted her on the head. "No, you I like. The other three, not so much."

Kagome grinned and bounced back to her seat.

"To the roof."

* * *

"Well, let's being with introducing yourselves. Like dreams for the future and things like that."

"You go first Mr. Jou-nin." Kagome said from her seat next to him on the rail.

"Oh…me? Well, My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes…dreams for the future…hm…and I have lots of hobbies." Kagome giggles while the other looks at him as if he was crazy. "So all we know is his name?" Sakura said.

"And that he is strict on the ninja ways and refuses to depart critical information to his subordinates, and that he is a quick liar, and he's a Jou-nin, and that he is skilled in being ready since his shoulders are tense but his demeanor is calm." Kagome said.

Kakashi smiled is one eye smile and patted her on the head. "I really think I am going to like you."

She beamed at him.

"Suck up." Sakura mumbled.

"what was that Haruno-san?" Kagome asked. "Nothing."

"Okay, now it's your turn. Starting from the right."

"Yosh! My name is Uzumaki, Naruto, I like cup ramen and when Iruka pays for my ramen. What I like even more is hanging out with Kagome-chan and her cooking. What I dislike is waiting 3 minutes for the ramen to cook, and when Kagome-chan makes me eat vegetables. And my dream is surpass the hokage and then the people of this village will have to acknowledge me." Kagome applauded him and he grinned sheepishly.

"Hobbies, pranks I guess. Oh and teasing Kagome! She does this put thing and her cheeks turn this rosy pink color." Kagome blushed and chucked a kunai at him, missing his toes by a single centimeter.

'She has some good accuracy." Kakashi thought before the next one spoke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are lots of things I dislike and I don't really like anything…and…I can't really call it a dream. But I have an ambition. The Resurrection of my clan and to kill a certain man."

The entire area was quiet.

Kagome looked at him with soft eyes and yet had an eerie smile on her face. "why do you have to be such an emo? Naruto just got us all pumped with ambition and then you had to take the mood down 10 pegs. I actually feel like slitting my wrist. He likes tomatoes." Kagome said, and grinned at the heated glare sent by Sasuke.

"Now the girl."

"My name is Haruno, Sakura. The thing I like is *giggle* well the person I like is *giggles louder. And um my dream for the future….umm….and I dislike Naruto and Kagome. My hobby is…"

"Knowing exactly how to piss of someone stronger than me, hurt people's feelings, even though I get more affection from the one I hurt then the one I want, knowing 50 thousand ways to track down and stalk Sasuke, sneaking into the Uchiha compound to watch Sasuke train and following him around town while he is doing his duties."

"HOW DID YOU! i mean SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled at her.

'Girls of this age are more interested in love that ninjutsu. What about you comrade?"

"My name is Taisho, Kagome. I love Reading Yaoi and practicing new ninja techniques. I dislike people that hurt people or make people feel worth less. I also dislike stalkers, fan girls and or girls that are more focused on love that will never happen instead of focusing in school even though she is the SECOND best Kunoichi of the year. My dream is to help all of my loved ones with their dreams by becoming strong enough to fight and protect them in the future. I would love to have children some day. My hobbies are Reading, Dancing, and Singing."

'Wow. Yaoi addict aside, she's the most normal of the group.'

"Tomorrow we'll start our duties as shinobi."

"YEAH! What kind?"

"First we are going to do something with just the four of us."

"What is it???" Naruto asked.

"Survival training."

"? Why is our first duty training? We've had enough at the academy."

"when are you going to stop questioned everything Sakura. Shut up and listen." Kagome said with an eye roll.

"this isn't just any kind of training. This time I am your opponent..." and then he started chuckling.

"What is it sensei?" Kagome asked

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked.

"nothing. You'd probably freak out." At their questioning glances, he sighed and looked at them with a serious look. "Out of all the 27 graduates, only 9 will be chosen to become Genin or 10 if Kagome succeeds. The rest will be sent back to the academy. This training has a failure rate of over 66%."

While the other looked freaked out Kagome just smiled at him. "It's worse in Hanagakure. The failure rate is 92%." Kagome whispered to Kakashi. To the others he said, "told you you'd freak out. Anyway bring all the tools you have for this exercises. And Skip breakfast, you might throw up."

And then he left.

Kagome sighed and hopped off the ledge and decided to go see Hinata. 'I wonder if her sensei is as big of a dork as mine is." She asked herself humming.

* * *

Kagome woke up around 6 o'clock. She knew for a fact that her Sensei wouldn't even be there till at least 9 or 10 so she took her time getting prepared. She went to check on Sasuke to see that he had gone. Shrugging, Kagome went into the kitchen and prepared her a quick bento and made a fast omelet over rice to eat.

'Sensei has to be smoking crack if he thinks I'm not going to eat something before running around in the forrest.' Kagome. At 8:30, she decided to head to the meeting area.

When she got there, a hungry looking Sakura, sasuke, and Naruto eyes her.

Two minutes after she got there Kakashi came.

"Hey, good morning guys!"

"YOUR LATE!!!!!!!!"

* * *

All he felt was emptiness. The training, the missions, the death, the blood.

All he knew was that someone cared form. No matter how much 'mother' told him no cuh person existed. There was someone out there.

And it had to do with the fox necklace that was left behind.

* * *

"Okay, it's set for noon. Here are two bells. Your task is to take these from me before the times up. Those who don't have a bell by noon get no lunch. I'll not only tie you to one of those stumps but I'll also eat right in front of you."

"Oh. So that's why you told us not to eat." Kagome, the only person who ate said. The other's looked at her and wondered why she didn't look as hungry as them.

You only have to get one bell. There are only two, so one of you will defiantly be tied to the stump. And the person who doesn't take a bell fails. So at least one, or at this rate, two of you will be sent back to the academy. You won't succeed unless you come at me with the intentions to kill."

Again, Kagome just smiled. But Naruto started bad mouthing him.

"In the real world, those with no talent often bark the loudest. Ignore Mr. Deadlast and start when I say…" But Naruto whipped out a kunai and tried to chuck it but Kakashi had him pinned instantly. His Kunai aimed at his neck. "Calm down I haven't even said start yet. "

Kagome clapped and then vanished. "The rest of you need to follow Kagome's example and find a good place to hide.

* * *

WELP! Here the newest installment. See youi next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I decided to get off my arse and start updating again so here we go!!!!

* * *

Chapter 7: Movin!

"The most important thing for a Shinobi is to be able to hide yourself." Kakashi announced. Sakura was hiding under a bush, Sasuke was hiding in a tree, and Kagome was nowhere to be found and Naruto…

Was standing a few feet away from Kakashi.

"Come here and fight me!" Naruto yelled.

'What a baka…' Sasuke thought will watching his every move.

Sakura, who was still hiding in the under bush, jumped in surprise when Kagome landed right next to her. "Yo." Kagome said with a blank and dull look in her eyes.

Sakura squealed and Kakashi turned in their direction but then turned back to Naruto.

Shinobi fighting lesson #1, Taijutsu."

Kagome watched with slight confusion as Kakashi dug in to his little fanny pack (as she dubbed it).

Naruto was tense. 'Taijutsu is hand to hand combat, but he's going to use a weapon…?'

But instead of whipping out a weapon, he whipped out a book, title, Come Come Paradise.

Kagome actually had to stop herself from squealing in delight. It wasn't the Yaoi addition but it was still just as good…except…she already read that one. "I'm gone, see you later!" she whispered before teleporting. Sakura glared at the vanishing figure. Teleporting was an advanced Jutsu that even Sasuke didn't know how to use.

"What's wrong? Hurry up and attack me!" she heard Kakashi say.

"But…what's with the book?"

"I just want to know what happens next, but don't worry; it won't make a difference against you guys."

"I'LL TOTALLY KICK YOUR ASS!!!!" Naruto charged at Kakashi and started attacking him but he just dodged single handedly.

Kagome sighed as she landed next to Sasuke in his tree. "Hey, Sas-chan. Look, I think if me and you…" but she never got to finish because a Sasuke forced her to look and watch as Kakashi appeared behind him and…

"WOW! That had GOT to hurt." Kagome whispered before turning back to Sasuke. "Two total baka's." Sasuke muttered before slinking off. "Nii-chan, wait! I think the whole point of this exercise is…" but he ran off before she could finish. Kagome turned to watch Naruto face off with his clones when she decided to strike.

'Monkey, Boar, Pig, Ox. Shadow Jutsu: Mirage of night.' Shadows covered Kagome's entire being as she slinked up to Kakashi while he faced off Naruto's clones. Sneaking up to him, Kagome grabbed one of the bells and place an illusion to make sure he didn't notice. However, one of Naruto's clones knocked her back into a tree. "Damn it Naruto! I almost had the other bell." Kagome hissed in anger.

No one wanted to listen to her plan anyway so why not antagonize them?

At that precise moment, a small tear of pain rolled down Naruto's cheek.

* * *

"Kazekage-sama. Another letter from that brat arrived today." The Kazekage turned and took the letter from Kankuro's hand and dismissed him with a wave. Kankuro sneered before walking out.

Opening the letter, he skimmed some of the details:

_Gaara-sama,_

_I haven't received any letter from you but that's okay. I figure if I keep writing to you, one day you will find it in your heart (yes, you have a heart), to write back to me and let me know how you are doing. Yesterday I was assigned to a team! Remember the Sakura girl I told you about? Yeah, I'm stuck on her team._

_Makes me want to weep. Although I am happy that I am on Naruto's team. He reminds me of you in some similar ways. I have a feeling that if you two met on a nice kind of setting, you two would get along swimmingly._

_As long as I am there of course._

_Anyway, did I tell you that Sasuke broke one of my tiaras? I wonder if I can get it repaired…anyway, I have to go, I have a mission tomorrow. I hope the scroll finds you swiftly since I sent it via mission mode. _

_Until next time_

_Kagome._

The Kazekage grunted before holding the letter over one of the candles in his room. That monster didn't need to know that his little servant girl wanted to keep contact with him. The more Gaara feels that he is alone, the sooner he will forget her. The sooner he forgets her, the stronger he will become.

* * *

Things were not going along swimmingly with Naruto and the gang.

Currently, Naruto is hanging upside down for trying to get a bell that was in pain sight, Sasuke was plotting his next move, and Sakura was wondering about trying to find Sasuke.

Kagome decided that she wasn't needed anymore, so she decided to leave and go to the book store to see if they had the newest installment of _Junjou Romantica. 'By the time I get back, Sasuke should have already made his move, and at the very least, Naruto would try to eat the food instead of fighting.' _

"Where do you think you going?" Kagome turned to see Sakura standing right behind her. "Um, I'm going to the bookstore. I tried to tell you guys what this exercise is but none of you will pay attention. In fact, you're not even listening to me right now." Sakura shushed her. "Sa..Sakura." "I ran into Kakashi on my way for searching for Sasuke. Is that him calling?" Kagome rolled her eyes. "No. Why would he even call out to you?" Kagome said with a huff.

Sakura glared and Kagome followed in into a clearing where Sasuke was holding onto a rock, various kunai embedded within his flesh, blood everywhere.

"Sakura…help me…"

"AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and she fainted. Kagome walked over to 'Sasuke and touched it. "Disperse." And the genjutsu disappeared. "Kakashi-sensei, you going to have to do something better than this to get me or Sasuke." She muttered, propping the idiotic Sakura up against a tree before leaving.

"Shinobi Fighting Lesson #2: Genjutsu. Sakura fell for it pretty easily." Kakashi said.

"I'm not the same as them…"

* * *

Meanwhile with Kagome, she was currently rooted to her spot in a tree watching Kakashi and Sasuke's fight. With each Kunai thrown by Sasuke, she would toss one of her own in to the mess making sure that it sailing by Kakashi. She had laced each kunai with a little bit of her own Chakra in order to try and pin him.

Kagome was waiting on Sasuke to do something extraordinary in order to help him get one of the bells.

"I have to acknowledge that you are different from the other two, not counting the fact that I have yet to run into Kagome."

"Nah." Just then Sasuke started to do quick hand seals. 'Now is the time!' Kagome thought frantically.

Kagome jumped off the branch, making sure that the strings where on the other side of the branch, and tugged.

Kakashi watched in wonder as Sasuke took a deep breath, 'A genin shouldn't have enough chakra to be able to perform that jutsu!' he turned to try and avoid the blast that was to come but that's when he realized that he couldn't move.

'Chakra strings…who?…Kagome.'

At that very moment Sasuke exhaled and a blast of fire shot from his mouth. As the flames cleared, Sasuke looked around to see where he was. 'In the air? No, on the side? Where could he be?  
"He's below you retard!" Kagome yelled just as Kakashi said the same thing. Then Kakashi's arm reached up from the ground and grabbed his leg.

"Doton! Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu." Kagome face palmed before teleporting to a new location. "I wonder what Naruto is doing.'

* * *

"Instead of waiting, time trying to get a bell, I can just hide and eat all the food now."

"Hey buddy. What do you think You're Doing?" At the voice of his sensei, Naruto began to sweat.

"That was a joke…."

* * *

Kagome sighed as she watched Naruto be dragged off and hog tied to a log.

Coming out of her hiding spot, Kagome walked up to the memorial and bowed before clasping her hands together in a praying motion.

"So I finally found you." She heard Kakashi say behind her.

"No, I decided to stop. Time is almost up, Sakura just passed out again after seeing Sasuke's head on the ground, Naruto is tied to a log and Sasuke is in the ground. This entire exercise, I really tried to inform my team on what's going on but, Sakura, she only worried about Sasuke. Sasuke only worried about himself, same as for Naruto. I never could get to Naruto without revealing myself, but I did try to help Sasuke and Sakura."

Kakashi nodded. Out of all his students, he had a feeling that she grasped the true meaning of this training, and since all of her team mates were 'occupied' there was no way she could do it on her own, so she surrendered.

"I do congratulate you though." Just as he said that the clock alarm rang throughout the entire clearing.

* * *

"You guys look really hungry. Oh and…by the way, something about this training exercise…well, there's no need for you guys to go back to the academy."

Everyone, with the exception of Kagome, celebrated in their own kind of way. "THEN! Then all four of us…"

"Yup!" said the happy Kakashi. "You three actually should quit as Shinobi."

"QUIT AS NINJAS? What do you mean! And why is it only three instead of four?" Naruto yelled, Sakura yelled the last part.

"Yeah, we couldn't get the bells, but why do we have to quit."

"Because the three of you are nothing but punks who just don't deserve to be ninja."

Sasuke growled before charging at Kakashi, but before he could do anything, Kakashi had him pinned to the ground with his foot on his head. "NO! Sasuke!" Sakura yelled.

Kakashi looked up at them and the air around them seemed to have dropped several degrees.

"Are you guys underestimating ninjas? Huh? Why do you think that you were divided into teams in order to do this training?

At the blank looks he continued. "Basically, you guys are not understanding the answer to this test."

"Answer?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, the answer that helps you pass this test."

"So…when are you going to tell us?"

At this point Kagome had enough. "The whole point of this exercise was teamwork you idiots." Kagome said glaring at Sakura.

"Precisely, and out of the four of you only Kagome, who is one year younger then you, knew the answer, but did any of you listen to your comrade? The four of you working together may have gotten the bells."

"There are only two bells and four people. What do you mean teamwork, two people would have failed! We would only fight each other."

"DUH! The whole point was to forget our own interest and work together as a team. Even if one or two people went without a bell, it's called sacrifice."Kagome said.

"Yet you guys…Sakura, instead of helping Naruto, who was right next to you, you were only thinking about Sasuke who was far away. Even after teaming up with Kagome, you STILL kept looking for him, and fell for a level one genjutsu. NINJAS DON'T FAINT.

"Sasuke, you just assumed the others would get in your way and tried to do everything yourself. Even if you managed to grab both of the bells you wouldn't have given one to any of your comrades. Even after Kagome aided you during our fight, you failed to track her down and make sure that she wasn't the next target knowing full well, that I knew her location.

"Naruto, you were just running around by yourself. You weren't even thinking about your team mates."

"The duties are done by the team. Of course superior individual ability is important to the life and way of a ninja, but what's even more important is teamwork."

"How come you haven't said anything about Kagome!? Why is she the only one not getting chewed out?" Sakura asked.

"That's because I managed to get a bell." Kagome said. Everyone, including Kakashi turned towards Kagome. "How?" Kakashi asked.

"When Naruto attacked you the third time using his clones, I snuck up in the mist of it using my Shadow jutsu and took one. I was casted a illusion using the Mirage part by duplicating a bell to make it look like you still had two when in fact you only had one. I was going to grab the other one but I was knocked back before I could."

Kakashi nodded. "Teamwork, just like when she helped Sasuke, she used Naruto's fight as a distraction. Good job kid. I don't pick favorites, but as you know, this is a team effort even though you managed to snag a bell."

"I understand Sensei." Kagome said with sadness lacing her voice. Naruto felt guilty while Sakura was blazing with fury and jealousy.

'That bitch is just SO perfect!' inner Sakura yelled.

"Individual play disrupts the team and can put your comrades in danger and even get you killed. For example, SAKURA kill Naruto or Sasuke dies!"

"WHAT!!!!!!!!" cried an alarmed Kagome and Naruto. "That psychotic freak just might do it because she's obsessed with him. BAD EXAMPLE!" Kagome yelled.

"You see? If a hostage is taking, you will have tough choice. You will be risking your lives in these duties." At this point Kagome stopped paying attention and whipped out a copy of come come Paradise Yaoi Edition volume 3 as Kakashi continued to ramble on.

"Kagome?" Kagome looked up to see Naruto looking down at her. "I'm sorry." Kagome smiled. "It's fine! So um, you hungry?" Kagome grabbed a bento and started feeding Naruto some onigiri. "KAGOME! Where not supposed to feed him!"

Kagome looked at Sakura as if she sprouted a second head. "What do I care? We already failed. What use is Naruto if he's hungry?" with that, she also cut him down from off the ropes. With hat said, Sasuke held out his bento towards Naruto. "Sasuke…" Sakura whispered, before shoving hers towards Naruto too.

There was a load explosion and Kakashi came charging at them like a bat out of hell. "YOU GUYS!!!!" Naruto and Sakura screamed, Kagome readied a Kunai, and Sasuke flinched.

"Pass." Kakashi said after charging in front of them.

"Pass? But why?"

"You guys are the first. My other teams just did whatever I told them to do like morons. Those who break the rules and codes of the ninja world are called trash. But you know what? Those who don't take care of their comrades are lower than trash. Anyway, that ends this training, all of you pass! Starting tomorrow team #7 will begin its duties.

"HELL YEAH!" Kagome cried fist pumping at the air. "Ichiraku's! My treat! Better yet, do you guys want to come over for dinner?" Sakura quickly denied the request since she couldn't stand Kagome, and Kakashi declined as well. "Naruto?" Kagome asked with moist eyes. "Yeah, sure, why not?"

And so Kagome dragged off the two displease boys to do some grocery shopping for the evening.

* * *

"What's the distance to the target?"

"5 meters, ready when ever."

"Same here."

"So am I."

"Bird is the word."

"GO!"

Everyone charged at the target but it was Naruto who ended up catching the prey.

"OW! The cat is hurting me." He cried as the cat tried to get out of its clutches.

pagebreak

"Damn shame." Kagome muttered as she watched the fat woman bone crush the poor cat.

"Okay team 7's next objectives are to babysit and elder's grandson, shopping in the neighboring village, and help with the potato digging."

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I want to do, you know, a more incredible mission! Find us a better one!" Naruto cried. Kagome shook her head but she and the other had to agree although she didn't mind the whole thing on babysitting. She loved kids.

"You idiot! You're just a rookie. Everyone starts off with the simple duties and work there was up/"

"I agree. These are common things that people can do themselves if they get off their last asses and do them. We are ninja not gardeners, or maids and servants. If so then I should be getting a salary." Kagome said crossing her arms.

"Listen, every day the village receives numerous requests ranging from babysitting to assassination. Each request is written down on these lists and divided into an A., B, C, d ranking based on difficulty….." once again Kagome blacked out, this time, Kagome was counting how many gray hairs compare to silver hairs was actually on Kakashi's head.

At the yell of the hokage Kagome snapped back to attention and quickly zoned off again.

"Fine. I'll give you a C-ranked mission. Come in here. You will escort Tazuna back to wave country."

"Are they really ninja. Especially the short one with the retarded look on his face and the overly pretty one. She looks too fragile to even be a ninja."

Kagome smiled at the man before casting a Katon fireball at him causing him to drop his bottle of beer on the ground in fright. "Call me fragile again and I'll singe the old and ugly off of you."

Tazuna nodded slowly before Naruto erupted and tried to kill him.

"Alright you five. Off you go!" The hokage said. The four of them ran off to pack and then met at the gate.

"ALRIGHT! Let's go!" Naruto cried.

* * *

I

M ending right here for now kakay?

* * *

OMAKE

Kakashi was sleeping in his apparment when he heard a loud thud come from his living room. Grabbing a kunai, he silently crept his way into the living room and froze. By the light of the moon, he was able to read 'Icha Icha paradise Super Secret Editio' on teh cover of the stack of books.

Just as he was charging to snag one of them, they quickly caught on fire.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

from out side of the living room window you could hear Kagome and Naruto snickering. "That'll teach him about getting peoples hopes up."


	8. Chapter 8

UPDATED!

Anyway, as previously stated, I am back so come back to me my viewers: 3 also, I wasn't sure if I was going to update or not because I don't want these next few chapters to be "now that Kagome's here, put her in every event that happened with the others" but now I feel that it's important that I do….so yeah…

Not updating again unless i get 4 reviews XD

* * *

Chapter 6: Tazuna's Bridge and The Traveling Woes

"Kagome, can you sing that song again?" Naruto asked for the 30th time since they left Konoha.

"Maybe later!" Kagome said sheepishly. Tazuna shook his head and sighed.

How did the Hokage expect such young children to protect him?

Kagome was currently walking behind Kakashi and next to Naruto and Tazuna. Sakura was right next to Sasuke, much to his annoyance. They have been traveling for nearly an hour with no incident and Kagome started singing in order to calm her nerves. She had this major sense of foreboding in the pit of her stomach.

How did the Hokage expect such young children to protect him?

Kagome was currently walking behind Kakashi and next to Naruto and Tazuna. Sakura was right next to Sasuke, much to his annoyance. They have been traveling for nearly an hour with no incident and Kagome started singing in order to calm her nerves. She had this major foreboding feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Come on Kagomeeee. One more time!" Sakura rolled her eye. "Naruto, we're supposed be silent, not drawing attention to ourselves with terrible singing." Kagome looked back at Sakura with a wounded look on her face. "Was my singing that bad?" she asked and then turned away to continue walking. Sasuke and Naruto gave Sakura looks of agitation and annoyance and walked ahead.

They both were calmer on this trip then when it began when Kagome started singing. It was as if the apprehension that they all felt was lifted. Sakura nibbled on her lip to stop her from saying anything that would further annoy Sasuke.

Kagome's feeling weren't hurt to the slightest at Sakura's comment. She just wanted to see how the others would respond. Smiling and humming a silent tune, Kagome continued on until she walked past a puddle in the middle of the road.

'_It didn't rain for nearly a month. Where could this puddle have come from?' _she wondered, biting her lip in concentration.

Kagome turned to look at Tazuna and smiled at him. "Is there something troubling you Tazuna-san?" Tazuna nodded. "I still don't understand why he'd send me off with four children and expect me to get home safely."

Kagome nodded and grinned. "Tazuna-san, aside from our first altercation, I can tell you are a very caring man, and over cautious. Each of us is skilled…um…well three of us are skilled enough to take down rouge bandits, maybe not other ninjas. If anything, we would put our lives down just to insure that you got home in one piece. Plus, Kakashi-sensei is a very skilled jounin and out ranks all of us. If we fail, he'll succeed. The people of your village depend on you to get that bridge done.

"We will protect you. I will protect you until my last breath, this i vow. So don't worry!" she said with a beaming smile.

Tazuna smiled back a little. A heavy feeling weighing on his heart. How can a young girl vow on her life, when she hasn't even begun to live it?

"Kakashi-san? Did you know that puddles bring good luck to travelers?" Kagome said, tilting her head back towards the puddle. Kakashi nodded, and pressed on. _'So she noticed, hm?' _Kakashi thought. Kagome turned back to Tazuna. "But, if there is something we should know about why you are so worried…" Kagome wasn't able to finish her sentence when chains shot out of nowhere and trapped Kakashi.

"Sensei!" Kagome moved in order to help him but he was ripped apart. Sakura screamed, and Kagome ducked in time to dodge a kunai aimed at her throat. Two ninjas enter the field and attacked. Sasuke was fighting and managed to pin one of the chain users weapon to a tree in time to help Naruto who froze. Kagome ran up and front kicked him into another tree but was struck by a kunai in her thigh. She caught a glimpse at Naruto's hand and noticed how discolored his wound looked. "Be careful, there's poison in the blades!" Kagome yelled to Sasuke who nodded.

Sakura jumped in front of Tazuna, holding a kunai in front of her as one of the ninjas decided to change targets and attack the two sitting ducks. Kagome turned just as Sasuke jumped in front of Sakura and tossed a kunai charged with some of her Miko powers at Sasuke's feet, creating a barrier. Before the ninja collided with the barrier, Kakashi came and knocked him out.

"Sensei!" Kagome, Sakura, and Naruto cried out, relief laced in their voices. "I'm sorry for not saving you before you were wounded. I didn't think you would freeze up like that." Kakashi said moving over towards the others while Naruto looked at Sasuke in shock.

"Sasuke, Kagome. Excellent teamwork. You two have improved greatly! I'm glad that you are beginning to listen to your teammates more Sasuke. Also, Kagome, I'm proud of the way you defend the other two. Maybe you should consider being a Anbu one day." Kakashi said to the beaming girl.

"Never. Too much work!" Kagome said to Sasuke while Kakashi praised Sakura for defending Tazuna.

"Hey."

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke.

"You okay, chicken?" Naruto growled and was about to pounce on him, but Kakashi informed him that about the poison in the weapons and Kagome smacked Sasuke on the neck for teasing Naruto.

* * *

Sakura was watching Kagome like a hawk.

Kagome was trying very hard not to yell at the girl, but they were supposed to be quiet while on the boat. Instead, she began to listen to the waves hitting the boat as they drifted along.

As Tazuna began to explain his real reason for hiring them, Kagome drifted off into a light doze. Something about the sound of waves always calmed her.

'_Gaara-sama…'_

_

* * *

_

_It was valentine's day at Sunagakure. Kagome was busy making chocolates for everyone. Every since Gaara allowed her to go out into the village, she was able to make lots of friends._

_Manly with guys._

_And so with valentine's day here, Kagome felt that it would only be right if to give everyone she met a treat._

_Kagome was busy working on her last chocolate, which was for Gaara. The small blush dusting her cheeks was the first thing Gaara noticed when he entered the kitchen._

_Why was she blushing?_

_"Good Morning Gaara-sama!" Kagome turned to give him a grand smile before returning to her chocolate. "Have a good day at the academy." Gaara nodded and left the house Kagome couldn't help but beam down at the bowl of melting chocolate. Gaara would be receiving chocolate for the first time, and she wanted to make sure that it was perfect._

_After she finished wrapping her giri-choco and tomo-choco, Kagome went out to deliver her chocolates. As she handed some out, she got 2 xs more than that. After awhile she became overwhelmed with return gifts._

_When she finally made it to the school, Kagome ignored the other students and rushed over to Gaara. "Gaara-sama!" Gaara looked up at her curiously. She handed him a little box and before he could open it, it mysteriously burt into flames._

_Kagome just stood there in shock._

* * *

Kagome woke up sligtly to realize that she was on someones back. "Kagome-chan, your awake." Kagome lifted her head up to see Naruto smiling at her. "What happened? What's going on?"

"We tried to wake you up when we were getting off of the boat, but Posion managed to get into your system. Then I attacked a rabbit..."

Kagome listened as Naruto filled her in on everything that has happened while she was knocked out. They arrived at Tazuna's homely hut and laid Kakashi on one of the mats. "You guys. Zabuzsa isn't dead. Tracker nin usually dispose of the body right then and there, no matter what. Plus, this is the first time i ever heard of Tracker nin using senbon needles. The usually use poisoned barbs." Kagome said strectching as Naruto prepared a mat for her.

"How do you know all of this?" Tazuna asked her.

"My sensei is a master at tracking and studied in their ways."

"I had a feeling he was alive as well. Starting tomorrow we will begin your training."

* * *

Short i know but i had to get this up in order to progress into the next chapter which is where it strays off the path of the series because i don't want it to be a throw Kagome in the mix story. so yeah...


	9. Chapter 9

Ello! Here's an update!

* * *

Kagome was bored as hell. After that boring trainning exercise with Kakashi, he as able to deduce that Kagome had complete mastery over her chakra and in other beings. Instead of using her chakra in her feet, she managed to manipulate the chakra from the tree and walked up much to Sakura's annoyance.

Today, she was helping Inari and his mother with the cleaning and cooking.

"Hey Inari, come with me for a minute." Inari nodded.

As the two of them walked down the street Inari couldn't help but look over at the ninja he was walking with. She was really pretty, and she walked with grace, like she was royalty of some sort. "Um, Taisho-san."

"Kagome. Call me Kagome." Kagome siad purchasing a bag of rice.

"Wait, we don't have enough to pay for that!" Inari cried.

"Don't worry! I'm paying for it. I know how greedy my team mates can be and how wasteful they can be. Remember yesterda when they were busy vomiting up all that good food?" Inari nodded.

They continued to walk and shop. "Where did you get all this money from?"

"Why?"

Inari said nothing.

As they continued walking down the street they came across a small battered stand that was selling wilted flower for 100 yen each. Two small children in dirty clothes stood behind the stand. Kagome walked over and touched the flowers and they slowly began to regain there beauty. After that, she placed a small wad of money into their can and walked away.

"It's a sad thing to see when children are fending for themselves. I heard about the talk you and Kakashi had and i hope you understood what he was trying to tell you. At least you still have a family." Kagome said with a small sad smile.

* * *

After returning back from the market Kagome greeted the others and went staight to the kitchen to start cooking.

"You know dear, why don't you go rest?" Izanami told her.

"i'm good, i don't have to train like the other's, neither does Sakura. But since Sakura is too busy oogling Sasuke from the bushes instead of trainning or helping out, that's where i come in." she said just as Sakura walked in the kitchen.

The two of them started laughing and Sakura alked back of the kitchen making the two of them laugh harder.

* * *

After dinner was finished and Sakura and Kagome had to scold both Naruto and Sasuke for once again wasting food everyone was laying down to go sleep. Within minutes the room was filled with snoring courtesy of Naruto. Kagome sitting out on the roof looking at the ocean. The full moon was out and the stars was shinning brightly. And even though it was so pretty, a lovely night, there was a trouble in her spirit.

There was something wrong with Souta. She could feel it, her stomach was twisting in knots and before she could utter another word, Kagome felt her eyes blur over and felt the air shift around her.

This was how Naruto found her. Her eyes were completely blank, and her pupils were dialated. In the middle of her forehead was a shinning 4 pointed star and on her chest was a glowing sphere.

"K-ka-kagome." Naruto was unsure of what to do. It might be a problem if he tried to snap her out of it.

Finally the lights faded and her eyes returned to normal.

"Kagome?"

She looked up and started crying.

"Souta...he's dying." And she continued to cry, she tried to speak but she couldn't form the words. Naruto picked her up and brought her to the house just as a large cat like creature landed infront of him with a woman and a man on it.

"Hime-sama."

"Kagome-sama."

"Miroku, Sango!" Kagome cried leaping out of Naruto's hold and into the arms of the woman.

* * *

"PRINCESS?" Everyone but Sasuke, who just had a really surprised look on his face, and Naruto who already knew, yelled.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-san, but you're Hokage was put under strict orders not to reveal her identity to the the residence of Konoha. I am Miroku, by the way. Kagome-sama's fourth Guardian and this is Sango, Kagome-sama's Third Guardian."

Sakura felt a bead of sweat build on her brow. This whole time, the girl who carried herself as a Princess. really was one.

Inari had a beaming smile on his face and the others were trying to recover.

"What is wrong with Souta? I almost was shown a vision but instead i felt dread, anger, and a deep sorrow. Tell me. Were the healers not able to help him at all?"

"I'm sorry Kagome-sama, but when the healer tried to help him he only slipped further into his illness. Her Majesty sent us to fetch you in order for you to say you're goodbyes. He will not make it to the morning."

Kagome felt more tears fill her eyes but she nodded.

"I will be back. Don't worry about me."

Kagome jumped off Kirara and ran inside ignoring the bowing and sorrowful faces of the guards and attendents.

Slamming the Shoji doors open, her father, Sesshomaru, her Aunt, and her Sixth Guardian Bankotsu turned to her and nodded.

Kneeling next to her twin, her other half, Kagome tried to smile but couldn't lift her lips.

"Don't look at me like that Kagome. We knew this day was coming even though i was hoping to see you become a chunin." Tears started falling down Kagome's face and Souta reached out and wiped them.

"When did you get so wise?" Souta smiled

"Growing up with you did that. Maybe a bit from Onii-sama". Sesshomaru made a small grunt noise but did nothing else.

Suddenly Souta started to cough and convulse.

"Souta, Souta!" The Queen nodded to Sesshomaru who grabbed Kagome as she started to hyperventalte and start crying hysterically.

Finally, he stopped, and closed his eyes.

Kagome pulled out of Sesshomaru's hold and hugged Souta's body close to her.

"No, you can't die Souta. You had so much to see. Please, don't...come back." she whispered. A soft blue glow circled her and started to flow over Souta. Moving quickly, the Queen moved and slapped Kagome, causing her to drop Souta on his futon and fall to the ground.

"Sayuri!" Touga growled rising to his feet and started to attack when Sesshomaru grabbed his arm.

"She was going to perform a forbidden clan jutsu that would take half of her soul. You and I know that could fatal." Sayuri said snarling back.

Sesshomaru walked over and picked up his fallen sister and took her to her room.

Souta was gone and she would be the one to take it the hardest.


End file.
